


Viscaria

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo gets caught dancing at work. Things turn out far differently than he expected.





	Viscaria

It was a slower time of day in the shop; too late for lunch hour passersby and not quite yet time for the evening shoppers, here to pick up a bouquet on their way home. Today was a Wednesday, so old man Lee would be in for his usual roses, but there were no orders for him to finish up for tomorrow, no customers to serve until then. Kyungsoo had already sorted all of the supplies at the workbench (messy from when Baekhyun had worked last night), so he went to grab his broom and dustpan from the back, for something to do to pass the time.

Normally he’d call Chanyeol, but his friend was in charge of the “Mommy and Me” guitar classes tonight and was already at the studio. Kyungsoo instead took to finding one of his favorite piano compilations on Youtube and let it play as he swept.

One particular song caught him and he found himself swaying, humming low along with the music as he did a twirl with the broom. No one knew of his little dance ritual as he cleaned (Baekhyun would never let him live it down), but it was oddly comforting. Some days he chose more lowkey music, barely swaying as he came down from a bitchy client or a crush of customers. Other days it was a way to just settle back into his own skin, when being the friendly flower seller was too much.

It was hard not to lose himself in the music, the rhythmic back and forth with his broom. He caught a spiderweb from the corner and twirled it into the bristles, just skirting around the sunflowers sold by the stem. The words of the song left him in a soft, almost whisper along to the melody.

“Excuse me.”

Kyungsoo froze as if struck, like he was caught doing something unspeakable like being naked in public, rather than just dancing as he swept. Immediately he sat the dustpan and broom aside, turning towards his customer and bowing low. “My apologies. I...”

He didn’t have a good excuse for his actions, but the man in the suit smiled pleasantly. His hair was a soft brown, curling around his temples and he had a dimple that highlighted his smile. After a moment he extended his hand. “Please don’t. Seeing as your partner has stepped aside, perhaps I could join in?”

This felt like something out of Sleeping Beauty, a handsome man appearing and asking for a dance. Kyungsoo barely got numbers at a bar (granted his no-glasses glaring likely didn’t help with that), so he was unsure what to do with this sudden attention. He was still in his lavender work apron, thickest glasses on, and his green sweater sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

“Too forward of me?” The charming man’s smile didn’t falter.

Kyungsoo took a step forward. “I don’t know how good I’d be with a real partner.”

The stranger’s smile somehow got even brighter. “We can find out.”

Neither of his friends would believe it, Kyungsoo almost doubted it himself, but he stepped forward and took the man’s hand. “I’m sure you read the nametag, but I’m Kyungsoo.”

“Yixing.” The taller man’s hands were soft, his eyes captivating as they caught the light almost like morning dew.

The song was different now, perhaps more upbeat than the one prior. Kyungsoo didn’t know whether to lead or follow (the broom only gave him so much practice), but Yixing seemed to know exactly what he was doing and adjusted their hands. Soon they were moving around the shop with ease, never even grazing the flowers with their backs.

Kyungsoo found he couldn’t look away, even though he was tempted to watch his feet. It felt as if he’d dreamed all of this and soon he’d wake with his head on the counter as someone rang the obnoxious bell near the register.

“Do you always dance with strangers in flower shops?” When the song slowed, Yixing seemed to decide that this was the opportune time to speak. He spun Kyungsoo gently away, then back close again. Even if Kyungsoo hesitated or stumbled, the other man seemed to catch each pause and cater his own motions to it.

His laugh felt jarring, in comparison to the other man’s soft voice and the piano still crooning under their conversation. “I don’t really dance at all. You’re not convincing me that this isn’t a dream.”

Yixing’s smile, which had settled into a pleasant expression as they danced, had returned once more. “I’m on my way to a wedding and they ran out of white lilies. I see this handsome man dancing and suddenly I’m like...Beren struck by Lúthien’s dancing in the flowers.”

Flowers; suddenly Kyungsoo’s job and the blooms surrounding them all came flooding back. “We have a dozen of the flowers you need, in the back. Would that be enough?”

“Not a Tolkien fan I take it?” Yixing chuckled, his laugh reminding Kyungsoo of bells.

Kyungsoo tilted his head. “I know who Legolas is? From Lord of the Rings, right?”

This must have been a funny answer, because Yixing just laughed once more. “I think a dozen would be plenty.”

That likely meant that their dance was to come to a close. The song ended and before the next one could continue, Kyungsoo took a step back. “I’ll...be right back with your flowers.”

It was a cowardly move, but he did have to go to the back as it was, which allowed him time to gather his senses and try to still the drum of his heart. Locating the lilies, he brought them up front, loosely bound. Yixing was lingering near the register, brightening as he approached.

“I don’t know exactly what you’ll need them for...so I left the stems fairly untouched.” Kyungsoo began to wrap them for his customer.

Yixing’s dimple returned with his smile. “I don’t even know what I need them for. Yifan just sounded a little desperate on the phone.”

“I’ve heard worse stories.” Kyungsoo began to ring the man up (and totally didn’t add the employee discount, no of course not). “Once we had an entire wedding party call the day before the event, furious we couldn’t provide the entire ceremony with flowers with that little notice. I’ve never heard such colorful swears in my life. I, in particular, was called a “Lecherous Shithook.” Whatever that means.”

The other man’s laugh was light, but sincere as he listened to the story. He pulled out his wallet. “Oh now I’m certain I have to give you my number.”

Flustered, Kyungsoo gaped for a brief moment, hands still hovering over the register. He hadn’t stuttered in many months, but it seemed to return almost instantly. “You-You’ll still have to pay for the flowers.

This time Yixing’s laugh was a bit sharper, his eyes curved and alight with amusement. “So professional. Is that you turning me down?”

“No! That’s me being absolutely flabbergasted at the fact someone asked me out after catching me dancing with my broom just five minutes ago.” Kyungsoo took the offered card, fumbling momentarily with how to swipe it. Yixing took the flowers in hand alongside his card and receipt.

The taller man seemed to be brimming with amusement, turning the paper and a pent from the counter to scribble his name and number. He held it out for him to take. “I was charmed. I still am.”

Kyungsoo took the paper into his hands. “I’d love to say I tried, but...”

“That’s all right. I’d even invite you to the wedding as my plus one, but you’re at work so...” Yixing brought the flowers up to sniff after a moment. “Next time, though.”

“It might be for the best. I’m...going to need to recover, I think, before we have dinner.” Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair, needing to ground himself in some way to reality.

Yixing lowered the lilies and bowed his head. “Until then. Unfortunately I can imagine Yifan is nearly ripping his hair out with worry, so I have to leave. Thank you for the dance.”

“Thank you for...your number. Your time.” Kyungsoo finally felt a little more stable. Of course, right before their interaction was to end.

Yixing made his way to the door, throwing back one last smile as he stepped out of the shop.

Once again, Kyungsoo almost wondered if he hadn’t just dreamed up the whole conversation. His gaze turned to the receipt in his hands, Yixing’s scrawled number with a heart.

There was no way he’d tell Chanyeol or Baekhyun what happened. His phone was still playing the piano compilation, but he closed the browser window and brought up his text messages. Once he typed in Yixing’s number, he paused briefly to decide what to send.

_Enjoy the wedding. Let me know what flowers you like. I’ll make sure to bring some with me when we meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> Viscaria in flower language literally means "will you dance with me," so it was the perfect title for this piece. Out of all the fics I've posted thus far in Saptember, this one might be the sappiest. It's so love-story trope filled and cheesy...and I'm really pleased with it. I tend to give my softest ideas to LaySoo, and I'm not really sure why. It was fun to play Kyungsoo as a little more shy in this fic, as in many of my others this month he's been more forward. He's such a dynamic person that he can easily play many roles in a fic (and also why he's such a brilliant actor, I think). 
> 
> Also that Silmarillion reference was for my roommate and best friend, so if anyone caught it you get extra bonus points!
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
